Forbidden Love
by astia morichan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha adalah adik tiri Hinata yang kini tinggal di rumahnya. Adik barunya itu menyebalkan karena membuat jantungnya berdebar. Apalagi ketika adiknya memberinya tawaran. 'Jadilah pacarku Nee-san selama tiga hari. Maka aku tak akan mengganggumu'
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love**

**Rate T**

**Drama, Family**

**Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke Uchiha adalah adik tiri Hinata yang kini tinggal di rumahnya. Adik barunya itu menyebalkan karena membuat jantungnya berdebar. Apalagi ketika adiknya memberinya tawaran. 'Jadilah pacarku Nee-san selama tiga hari. Maka aku tak akan mengganggumu'**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Don't Like Don't Read Please!**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**EnJOY!**

**Happy Reading!**

**oOo**

Gadis berambut indigo itu berlari secepat yang Ia bisa. Salahkan Ibunya yang tak membangunkannya sehingga Ia harus telat, dan berlari seperti ini. Sebentar lagi kereta shinkansen yang akan membawanya ke sekolah itu akan menutup.

**Brukk**

Gadis itu- Hyuuga Hinata, akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam kereta sebelum akhirnya kereta menutup. Tapi sialnya, Ia kini menabrak seseorang yang kini memeluk pinggangnya erat agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hah, syukurlah aku tak terlambat" Hinata mendesah lega. Ia kini mengadahkan kepalnya, dan amethys itu bertemu dengan onyx sehitam malam yang menatapnya tajam. Wajah pemuda itu tampan. Rambut ravennya yang terlihat acak-acakan tidak membuatnya terlihat jelek, bahkan Ia semakin tampan. Hidungnya mancung, rahang yang tegas, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang sangat menggoda untuk di cium! Hinata bahkan terpaku beberapa saat menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya.

"Puas memandangi wajahku?" Suara baritone itu terdengar jelas berbisik di telinganya. Membuat Hinata sadar dengan apa yang Ia lakukan. Sial! ia tertangkap basah memandangi wajah tampan pemuda yang baru Ia temui beberapa saat lalu.

"G-gomenasai " Hinata dengan cepat mendorong dada bidang pemuda itu. Amethysnya menangkap sebuah name tag yang tertera di seragam pemuda itu yang sama sepertinya. Sial! mereka satu sekolah!

'**Uchiha Sasuke'**

"Te-terimakasih sudah menolongku" Hinata membungkukan badannya, sebagai rasa terimakasih pada Sasuke. Ia pun berbalik, mencoba untuk mencari kursi yang kosong di kereta. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke menariknya, sehingga Ia menabrak dada bidang Sasuke.

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Hinata nee-san" Sasuke berbisik seduktif di telinga Hinata, sebelum Ia pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang kini menatapnya heran dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Apa-apan itu Hinata nee-san?" Hinata mencibir tak suka mendengar panggilan Sasuke untuknya.

**oOo**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Hinata terus merutuk pemuda itu. Ternyata Sasuke adalah adik kelasnya! Dia adalah murid baru di Konoha Gakuen. Well, kesialannya semakin bertambah ketika Ia sudah sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan Ibunya yang kini tengah berbincang dengan calon suaminya yang akan tinggal dengannya mulai hari ini. Double Shit! Hinata lupa! Nama calon ayahnya itu bermarga Uchiha! Dan Hinata tak hentinya memaki di dalam hati ketika amethysnya bertemu dengan onyx milik Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu duduk tenang di samping ayahnya sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah pulang. Kemarilah" Hyuuga Hikari tersenyum lembut ke arah Hinata. Mau tidak mau, Hinata membungkuk memberi salam ke arah Uchiha Fugaku yang kini menatapnya lembut.

Hinata kini duduk di samping Sang Ibu, yang masih tersenyum bahagia karena sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Hinata, ini adalah anakku yang kedua. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah adikmu sekarang" Fugaku memperkenalkan Sasuke padanya. Kini Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan seringainya. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan enggan, Hinata menjabat tangan Sasuke. "Senang bertemu denganmu Nee-san" Dan Hinata mempunyai firasat buruk setelah ini. Uchiha Sasuke berbahaya untuknya!

"Nah Hinata, kau antar Sasuke ke kamarnya. Kamarnya di sebelah kamarmu. Ibu sudah menyiapkannya" Dan Hinata mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Sang Ibu. Oh,Kami-sama. Hinata bisa apa sekarang? Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti alur kehidupannya.

Hinata pun berdiri di ikuti Sasuke yang kini membawa barang bawaannya. Hinata menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar. Kini langkahnya berhenti di sebuah kamar. Ia pun membuka kamar itu. Ternyata Ibunya benar. Kamar itu sudah sangat rapi!

"Ini kamarmu" Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar yang kini milik Sasuke. Ia pun duduk di kursi, sambil menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Terimakasih Hinata nee-san" Pemuda itu kembali menyeringai ke arahnya. Membuat Hinata kembali mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan! Sial! Adik barunya itu membawa efek buruk bagi jantungnya.

Kini Sasuke sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Hinata. Wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam sambil mengelus pipinya lembut.

"Kau manis sekali Nee-san. Aku ingin memakanmu"Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik leher Hinata. Hingga membuat Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah Ia alami. Ah, Ini salah!

"Menjauh dariku Sasuke"Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Tapi sayang, Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Jadilah pacarku Nee-san selama tiga hari. Maka aku tak akan mengganggumu" Dan Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Apa? Pacar? Adiknya itu gila! Dia kakaknya!

"Kau gila Sasuke" Hinata kembali mendorong Sasuke dengan keras. Well, Usahanya berhasil. Pemuda berambut raven itu menjauh darinya. Hinata segera berdiri dari duduknya, dan melesat pergi keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Lihat saja nanti apa yang kulakukan Nee-san!"

**oOo**

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Gadis bersurai indigo itu segera berbaring di ranjangnya dan menutup wajah cantiknya dengan bantal. Hinata mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang kini berpacu dengan keras. Ah, ini salah! Tak seharusnya Ia berdebar ! Sasuke itu adiknya. Ya, Ia tak boleh berdebar karena perilaku adiknya. Sasuke hanya menjahilinya karena Ia adalah kakak perempunannya. Ya, hanya itu saja.

"Menyebalkan!" Hinata tak berhenti mengumpat, ketika pemikiran tentang Sasuke berseliweran di kepalanya. Dan Hyuuga Hinata jatuh tertidur ketika Ia sudah lelah dengan pikiran yang ada di otaknya tentang Uchiha Sasuke!

oOo

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Bulan dengan cepatnya berganti dengan Sang Surya. Hyuuga Hinata kini tengah bersiap untuk ke sekolah. Hinata sudah memakai seragamnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik kali ini. Ia pun bergegas turun ke bawah. Ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi, dan Fugaku kini tengah terduduk menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Hinata-chan, bisakah kau bangunkan Sasuke? Ia bisa telat nanti" Hinata kembali bergumam. Ia hanya ingin meringankan beban Ibunya. Ia pun dengan langkah ragu menuju ke arah kamar Sasuke.

Setelah sampai. Hinata membuka kamar Sasuke yang kini gelap gulita. Hinata berdecak sebal. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela. Berniat membuka tirai agar sinar matahari masuk dan bisa dengan cepat membangunkan Sasuke. Tapi belum sempat niatnya berjalan dengan lancar. Sebuah tarikan di lengannya membuat Hinata memekik kaget.

**Brukk**

Hinata kini terjatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah ketika menyadari posisinya dengan Sasuke, dan jantungnya kembali tak bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Sial! Hinata takut jika Sasuke mendengar debaran jantungnya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini Hinata" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ketika Hinata mencoba melepasnya. Bahkan pemuda itu berani mengecup lehernya pelan, dan Hinata hanya bisa diam membeku di tempat. Jujur Ia ingin sekali berteriak sekarang!

"Le-lepaskan aku Sa-sasuke. Kita harus sekolah" Hinata mencoba mendorong Sasuke, dan berhasil Sasuke melepasnya. Membiarkan Hinata melesat pergi.

"O-okaa-san, aku pergi duluan. I-ittekimasu" Tanpa sadar Hinata berteriak sambil mengambil tasnya, sebelum pergi melesat keluar rumah.

"Menarik"Sasuke kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sebelum akhirnya Ia bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Sasuke turun. Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat. Kini pemuda itu tengah menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke-kun. Bisakah kau mengantarkan bekal ini untuk Hinata? Ia belum sarapan tadi" Suara lembut Hikari membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia pun mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, Okaa-san"

**oOo**

Hinata kini sudah duduk di bangkunya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke arah lapangannya. Pikirannya kembali mengarah pada satu nama.

'_Uchiha Sasuke'_

Adik tirinya yang sangat menyebalkan. Ah, Hinata benci mengakuinya bahwa Ia menyukai debaran yang di sebabkan oleh Sasuke. Sialnya kenapa Sasuke harus menjadi adiknya? Kenapa Ibunya harus menikah dengan ayah Sasuke? Jika saja Sasuke bukan adiknya, sudah pasti Hinata tak akan segan untuk mengungkapkan bahwa Ia menyukai pemuda itu.

"Hah, Ini membingungkan" Hinata menghela nafas pelan, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang ada di otaknya tentang Sasuke. Tanpa Ia sadari kini Sakura dan Ino sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung Hina-chan?" Sakura bertanya ke arah Hinata. Kini Ia pun ikut melihat ke arah lapangan. Dimana para siswa masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Semuanya membuatku bingung"

"Ne, ne Hina-chan. Aku dengar sekarang kau punya adik laki-laki. Aku dengan Ia sekolah disini, dan dia sangat tampan. Benarkah itu?" Kini Ino yang bertanya dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Hm"

"Benarkah? ayo kenalkan pada kami. Ah, adikmu langsung populer di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Itu mengangumkan!"

Dan Hinata tak mendengar lagi ocehan Sakura dan Ino. Kini amethysnya tengah menangkap sosok Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam. Sasuke melangkah ke arahnya dengan mengenggam sebuah bento. Hinata meneguk salivanya gugup ketika Sasuke sudah ada di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di balik jendela menghalangi pemandangan Hinata yang tadi mengarah ke lapangan. Sehingga Ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke. Sasuke kini menyimpan kotak bento itu di meja Hinata. Kemudian Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Bekalmu tertinggal Nee-san. Jangan lupakan sarapan pagimu" dan Kemudian Sasuke pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Astaga, itu adikmu Hinata? Ya ampun dia benar-benar tampan!"

"Kau benar Sakura, dia sangat tampan!

Ino dan Sakura pun tak berhenti mengoceh tentang ketampanan Sasuke di depan Hinata. Sehingga membuat kepala Hinata seakan pecah mendengarnya.

'_Kami-sama ! Aku tak mungkin menyukai adikku kan?!'_

**TBC**

**Hehe, Cuma iseng buat ini.**

**Mind To Review? ^^**

**Sign**

**Astia Morichan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Love**

**Rate T**

**Drama, Family**

**Chara Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sasuke Uchiha adalah adik tiri Hinata yang kini tinggal di rumahnya. Adik barunya itu menyebalkan karena membuat jantungnya berdebar. Apalagi ketika adiknya memberinya tawaran. 'Jadilah pacarku Nee-san selama tiga hari. Maka aku tak akan mengganggumu'**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Don't Like Don't Read Please!**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Hinata Hyuuga**

**EnJOY!**

**Happy Reading!**

**oOo**

Hinata kini tengah terduduk di bangkunya. Padahal semua orang di kelasnya sudah keluar untuk menikmati jam istirahat yang hanya sebentar. Sakura dan Ino pun sudah mengajaknya, tapi sungguh Hinata benar-benar malas jika harus pergi ke kantin. Gadis bersurai indigo itu pun menghela nafas pelan, sebelum mengambil kotak bento yang ada di bawah meja nya. Itu adalah bento yang Sasuke berikan padanya tadi pagi. Entahlah ketika mengingat Sasuke, perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Adiknya itu benar-benar membuat Hinata bingung. Baru kali ini Ia berdebar pada seorang pria. Padahal dengan Naruto saja, orang yang Hinata sukai tidak pernah merasakan debaran yang hangat pada jantungnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang membuatnya berdebar tak karuan, dan menghantarkan perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan. Membuat Hinata selalu ingin merasakannya.

"Kau melamun Nee-san" Suara baritone yang Hinata dengar membuat gadis sulung Hyuuga itu terperanjat kaget. Amethysnya membulat ketika menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi ada di pikirannya kini muncul di depannya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau disini?" Hinata bertanya dengan gugup ketika Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan intens.

"10 menit yang lalu. Sejak tadi aku melihatmu menatap kotak bento itu"

'_Selama itu kah? Dan Aku sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke?'_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Nee-san? Apa kau memikirkanku?" Pertanyaan Sasuke kembali membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Adiknya ini benar-benar sangat percaya diri. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, pertanyaan dari adiknya memang tepat sasaran.

"Ti-tidak ada. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?"

"Makan siang bersamamu" Sasuke lalu menunjuk kotak bekal milik Hinata.

"Mana bekalmu?" Hinata kembali di buat bingung setelah Sasuke menunjuk kotak bekalnya.

"Aku tak bawa. Aku ingin bento itu" seolah tak peduli, Sasuke segera mengambil kotak bekal Hinata dan membukanya. Beberapa potong karage, onigiri, dan potongan tuna menghiasi kotak bento Hinata. Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil sendok lalu memakannya.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam melihat Sasuke yang seenaknya memakan bekalnya itu.

"Hey! Itu punyaku!"

"Kita makan berdua saja Nee-san" dan Sasuke menyodorkan sendok berisi potongan tuna ke arah mulutnya. Membuat Hinata mendesah pasrah, dan segera membuka mulutnya lalu menelan habis suapan yang di berikan Sasuke.

'_Jika seperti ini, aku yang terlihat seperti adiknya'_

Dan mereka akhirnya makan bento berdua, dengan diiringi debatan Hinata dan rajukan dari sang Nee-san.

**OoO**

Gadis sulung Hyuuga itu membulatkan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah tertangkap oleh retinanya. Uchiha Sasuke yang akan menjadi adiknya itu sudah berdiri di samping kelasnya. Adiknya itu kini menjadi pusat perhatian di depan kelasnya. Para gadis yang berteriak histeris dan juga mengajaknya untuk berkenalan. Tapi si bungsu Uchiha itu hanya diam tak mengubris para gadis itu. Lalu mata onyxnya tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum tampannya sehingga membuat para gadis di depannya menjerit histeris melihat ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, sehingga kini Ia sudah ada di depan Hinata yang menatapnya.

"Nee-san, ayo kita pulang" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke langsung menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan. Meninggalkan para gadis yang mendesah kecewa.

"Sasuke, Lepaskan aku" Hinata mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke padanya. Tapi sayang, pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Diamlah Nee-san" Sasuke masih terus menggandeng Hinata ke daerah parkiran sepeda. Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya Sasuke sudah tak bisa di bantah.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Kini Ia berbalik menatap Hinata tajam. Tak lupa dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. Membuat Hinata menatapnya heran.

"Apa?"

"Penurut sekali. Harusnya kau seperti ini terus Nee-san" Sasuke berbisik tepat di telinganya dengan cepat. Membuat Hinata memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meniup area lehernya. Sial! adiknya benar-benar kurang ajar. Bahkan wajah Hinata kini sudah memerah sempurna.

"Kau! Menyebalkan!" Hinata berteriak keras, lalu menginjak kaki Sasuke. Sehingga Sasuke bisa melepaskan genggamannya.

"Shitt!" Sasuke mengumpat pelan, sambil meringis kesakitan. Sungguh, injakan Hinata pada kakinya membuatnya mati rasa.

"Aku tak akan pulang denganmu"Hinata berjalan cepat, menjauhi Sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Hey! Nee-san! Kau harus pulang denganku!" Sasuke berteriak keras. Membuat semua siswa yang ada di tempat parkiran sepeda menatapnya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mereka dan juga sakit di kakinya, Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil sepedanya. Sasuke menaiki sepedanya, sehingga Ia bisa mengejar Hinata yang kini sudah ada di depan gerbang sekolah. Ah, jika seperti ini Hinata pasti akan pulang naik kereta. Lalu perjuangannya dengan membawa sepeda ini akan menjadi sia-sia karena Ia tak jadi pulang bersama Hinata.

"Hey! Nee-san naiklah. Kita pulang bersama" Sasuke mencoba membujuk Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan tak menggubris Sasuke yang kini sudah menggiring sepedanya.

"Kau marah padaku hanya karena itu?" Hinata memutar badannya dengan cepat setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke!" Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah kembali berteriak dan menunjuk wajah tampan Sasuke. "Jangan ikuti aku!" dan Hinata mencoba untuk pergi menjauh. Tapi sayang, dewi Fortuna tak berpihak padanya. Sasuke kini sudah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Lalu menariknya.

'_Apa mereka pacaran?'_

'_Bukankah itu Sasuke dan Hinata senpai? Tidak kah kau berpikir mereka cocok?'_

'_Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang bertengkar. Seandainya aku yang menjadi Hinata senpai'_

Dan kalimat seperti itu membuat Hinata semakin kesal. Hey! Sasuke itu adiknya bukan pacarnya! Rasanya Hinata ingin menjelaskan semua itu kepada mereka yang menyimpulkan seenaknya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!"

"Naiklah" Nada suara Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin. Membuat Hinata terdiam ketika Sasuke mengusap lembut pipinya, dan merendahkan kepalnya tepat di depannya. "Kau tahu Nee-san? Aku tak pernah menerima penolakan. Sekarang naiklah" Sasuke lalu menaiki sepedanya. Menunggu Hinata untuk naik.

Hinata menghela nafas kecewa. Hey! Seharusnya Sasuke yang menurut padanya bukan? Ini benar-benar menyebalkan, dan Hinata tahu penderitaannya tak akan berhenti. Dengan enggan, Hinata naik di belakang Sasuke. "Pegangan" Setelah kalimat itu selesai, Sasuke langsung melajukan sepedanya dengan kencang. Membuat Hinata memeluk erat pinggangnya, sehingga kehangatan itu mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, pe-pelankan sepedanya" Hinata berteriak sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan takut. Membuat Sasuke yang melihat Hinata lewat ekor matanya tertawa melihat Hinata yang ketakukan.

"Hahaha" Tawa Sasuke lepas seketika. Ia semakin menambahkan kecepatan sepedanya, sehingga membuat Hinata kembali kesal dan memukul pelan punggung Sasuke.

"Sasuke hentikan!"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun baru aku akan memelankan kecepatannya Nee-san" Hinata membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan dari Sasuke. Apa-apaan itu Sasuke-kun?

"Sasuke! Cepat hentikan!" Hinata malah berteriak sambil memukul pelan punggung Sasuke. Sungguh sebenarnya Hinata sudah kesal sejak tadi. Ingin rasanya Hinata menjambak rambut raven milik Sasuke agar adiknya itu menghentikan laju sepedanya.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu Nee-san" Dan Sasuke semakin kencang mengayuh sepedanya sehingga Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Adiknya itu gila! Sasuke benar-benar ingin membuatnya mati bersama dengan turun dari tanjakan yang tinggi dengan kecepatan sepedanya.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!"

"Aku berubah pikiran Nee-san. Bagaimana jika kau menerima tawaranku. Jadilah pacarku maka semuanya selesai. Aku akan memelankan sepedanya" dan Hinata semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Apa kepala adiknya tertimpa batu besar sehingga semakin aneh?

"Apa kau gila Sasuke? "

"Ya, karena mu aku gila Nee-san" dan Sasuke semakin menggila dengan mempercepat laju sepedanya. Ah- sungguh Hinata takut mati sekarang. Sial! Sasuke menjebaknya untuk menjawab Ya!

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku setuju. Tapi hanya 3 hari lalu semua berakhirkan?" Lalu Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Sungguh, Ia bahagia sekali.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke memastikan jawaban dari Hinata. Tapi yang Ia dapat adalah suara nafas Hinata yang memburu. Apa mungkin Ia keterlaluan karena mengayuh sepeda dengan kecepatan seperti itu apalagi dengan menuruni tanjakan yang tak terlalu curam baginya.

"Hah, Ya" Hinata memukul punggung Sasuke dengan kesal. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sasuke! Kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Sasuke yang masih memperhatikannya lewat ekor matanya. Wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sungguh Ia tak mau Sasuke melihat wajahnya. Walaupun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia.

"haha, terimakasih Nee-san" dan Sasuke melajukan kembali sepedanya dengan kecepatan normal, dengan Hinata yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

**Fin/ tebece? ._.**

**Yeay, tamatt ! mau tamat apa gimana? Hehe saya tau ini pendek, dan juga gaje banget. Silahkan timpuk saya. Karena pada dasarnya FF ini hanya drabble singkat dan project iseng banget ;'( **

**Terimakasih kepada yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya. Hontou ni arigatou ^^ **

_**Special thanks: hiru nesaan, enischan, Mell Hinaga Kuran, yana kim, , Hanao Himeka Naseeb Khan, Asuka, rose, .77, Hee-chan, triwik97, Ha ha**_

**Arigatou, tanpa dukungan kalian saya bukan apa-apa ^^**

**Astia Morichan **


End file.
